Felony
by Apathetically Concerned
Summary: Carly reread one of the comments. "She wrote, 'I agree. It's a felony I tell ya.'" Sam snickered. "Well it is a funny coincidence." Sam and Freddie, Melanie and Freddie.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Sorry for the ugly summary.. It'll make sense later.. or now if you have an imagination :D. This idea has been in my head for a few days now. Hope you like it._

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

"FREDDIE! DON'T FORGET TO PUT YOUR OINTMENT ON YOUR-" The sound of Mrs. Benson's voice got cut off when Freddie shut the door.

_Argh. I don't have the rash anymore_, Freddie thought. He wanted to get away and decided to go to Carly's place just to hang out.

As usual, he just knocked then walked in. There, he saw Carly on the couch looking at her nails or something. He looks at the blond girl next to her. She is sitting in the corner with her legs on the table.

_That's weird_, Freddie thought, _Sam's wearing short shorts_.

"Hey Carly, ... Sam" He looked at her closer. She was wearing a skin tight shirt and when she waved, the shirt rode up a bit and his face flushed a bit.

"Actually, that's not-" Carly was interrupted with a string of curses coming from upstairs that were increasing in volume.

"Stupid piece of shi-" The potty mouth looked up and saw Freddie staring at her in shock.

"What Fredward?" Then she looked at her twin sister. _Oh he didn't know. Haha. What a dork._

Sam walked to the couch and sat next to "other Sam," as Freddie called her.

Freddie kept looking at Sam and Other Sam.

"But..."

"I don't have a twin; I'm just running really fast so you can see two of me" Sam joked. Her twin and Carly laughed.

"Sorry Freddie, we tried telling you." Carly stated. He still looked shocked.

_That means I kissed both of them. Oh crap._ He thought. He knew about the guy code and all that and was really scared of how Sam would react if she found out.

"So that means I went on a date with..." He squeaked, "Melanie?"

"Yep," Melanie replied, "and I had a wonderful time. You're so _ADORABLE_." She walked up to him and pinched his cheeks.

Carly and Sam looked at each other for a bit and after a quick gag from Sam, the two started laughing.

"We should go on another date," Melanie suggested. Sam quickly glanced at the boy and her sister. "Since I am staying for another month."

"Really? Sam you never said she was staying for another month. I mean, no offense Melanie, but I thought you had this, like, strict school where you had to start school a month before everyone else's." Carly asked, shooting a questioning look.

"Oh. Her school had a change of plans for some reason. I think they decided to be more lenient or whatever" Sam said, matter-of-factly, while Melanie nodded.

"Lenient? Do you even know what that means?" Freddie asked.

"Shut up, Benson." Sam retorted. "I'm not an idiot like some," She scanned him, "monkey in this room."

"What?!" Then a short spat between the two started, leaving Carly and Melanie out in the cold for a while, at least until Melanie coughed.

"SOOOO," She pretty much yelled, which stopped the bickering between the two, "How about it?" She looked at Freddie.

"Huh?"

"The date?"

"Oh." He looked at her then Sam and Carly, they were whispering something.

"Sam, you think that's a good idea with Freddie and YOUR TWIN sister going out?" Carly whispered.

"Ah... damn, if anyone sees them, they'll think I'M going out with him." Sam thought about it, " You're right. I don't think they should."

She was about to stop the two, until Melanie asked him again.

"Freddie? You know, I like you and you're pretty interesting. Since we didn't get a real date before, I'd like to start over. You know, since I'm staying here for another month."

_OH. With her and the geek going out, that leaves me dork free and annoying, little miss perfect out of my hair for a while_, Sam thought, _Heh. Out of my hair. Who says that nowadays?_ She chuckled slightly.

"WAIT, if they go out, I don't have to deal with them for a while." Sam told Carly. She had a blank expression, almost confused but she nodded anyway. They both turn to Freddie and gave him a thumbs up.

"Well, I guess we should." Freddie finally replied.

"Cool. Where should we go?"

"Well, we could go to the Groov-" Freddie was interrupted when Sam cut him off. "You two should go to Portsea Village. I heard that's where most couples go to have a date." She gave a wink-wink, nudge-nudge kind of look.

"THEN IT'S SETTLED! TO PORTSEA VILLA!" Melanie pumped her fist in the air.

Freddie looked amused when he saw her do that. _I thought I was the only one who does that._

Carly looked at Sam again, with this unsettling look on her face.

"What?" whispered Sam.

"Are you sure you want them to go out?" She had always noticed how Sam and Freddie seem to be out in their own worlds and thought that they might actually go out, she didn't know when they would or if they even had feelings for each other, but still she believed that there might be something there that they can't see. Of course, she's going to keep this observation a secret since she herself does not know their feelings towards each other.

"Look Carls, this is like a win-win situation" she reasoned, "No Melanie OR nerd for a few days, maybe a week if we're lucky." She said confidently although she felt something when she thought about them going out for more than a week. She blamed the candy she found on the floor while she was upstairs._ I don't think it was candy_, Sam thought and started cursing silently.

Carly sighed, "Fine. If you think it's okay.." then looked at the two, who seemed to be hitting it off.

"I can't drive yet. I just turned 15." Freddie said, while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hm. We could take the bus." Melanie giggled, "You know, I was born on a bus..."

* * *

_AN: GUESS WHO MESSED UP THEIR SLEEPING PATTERN THREE WEEKS BEFORE SCHOOL STARTS?! ;D Heh. I'm pretty sure this will have 3 (if not 4) chapters. I'm not sure whether I should write about Melanie and Freddie's date or not. Anyway, I'd like to know three things: Are they in character? Please be honest (but reasonable). I don't know if they're in character or not and I'd like to know. Also, I'd like to know if it's choppy. I've been known to write choppy essays (Boo. I've gotten better though. That's what my teacher said... -_-) And finally, I'd like to know if I can write a decent story in 3rd person.  
_

_Sorry for any mistakes that I made. Oh and by the way, Sam and Carly were sitting on the couch while Melanie and Freddie talked (I'm not sure if I mentioned it... so..)_

_Review if you want but try and answer at least one the three things I asked earlier. :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Same as the first chapter.**

* * *

"This place is pretty romantic." Melanie said, "I wonder how Sam knew about this."

Freddie shrugged and looked at the sky. They were dining outside on the restaurant's patio.

"Yeah. Maybe she's been here before with one of her boyfriends." Freddie's eyes widened slightly at the thought.

"Hm." Melanie sighed. She looked at the sky then at Freddie. He felt her eyes on him so he looked at her. They stared at each other and started moving closer and closer and as soon as their lips touched, their eyes closed.

_Hm. This feels... strange._ Freddie thought. He opened his eyes and looked at the girl's face. _She looks exactly like Sam but acts like Carly_. He then realized he was thinking about other girls while kissing Melanie so he forced himself to stop thinking and shut his eyes until Melanie finally pulled away. She smiled at him.

"Let's go," He smiled and nodded.

As they got up, he started thinking about their kiss. It felt nothing like what he felt before. It was plain and nothing special. He started having an argument in his head. _Melanie is like both Sam and Carly combined. It's Sam with Carly's personality. _This should have been a dream come true for him since he had always "loved" Carly, so someone who reminded him of Carly would obviously be a good choice for him. Also, since Melanie was Sam's identical twin, she looked like Sam. Freddie never admitted, and probably never will admit, that Sam did look beautiful in her own way. _Her blue eyes just capture you in a way you can't -_ . Freddie's thoughts were interrupted when Melanie held her hand out to his.

**~Elsewhere~**

"I love Portsea. You get to walk around the shore and still be near food stores." Sam stated contently.

"Haha" Carly laughed, "I still don't see why we had to come with your sister and Freddie."

"Well, who else was going to take them? And besides Portsea is near downtown and there are lots of hobos 'round here." Her eyes began shifting in several directions.

They walked for a bit talking about random things from Carly's current crush to that awesome movie about magicians that played recently, until they saw Melanie and Freddie walking out of the restaurant hand in hand.

"YO, FREDDIELION! MELANIE! OVER HERE!" Sam started waving her arms around.

The couple chuckled and walked over to them.

"What did you guy do for..." Freddie looked at his watch, "an hour?"

"Sam and I found a few places we have to visit next time we go here if Sam, you and I ever double or Triple date!" Carly exclaimed.

"Yep. So many food, so little Sam" Sam pouted a bit.

"Anyway, how was your date?" Carly asked. Her eyebrows rose a bit.

"It was cool" Freddie said while rubbing the back of his neck. He failed to fight off the blush that formed on his face.

"Yeah. He is so nice. A real gentleman" Melanie said, "We even KISSED." Melanie started telling them excruciating details about their date.

Freddie blushed even harder and decided not to look at Melanie, since he was a guy and guys normally don't like being seen with a flushed face. He decided to look at Sam's reaction. She wasn't facing them and was turned to look at the moonlight with a blank expression. The red that took over his face finally left while he quietly thought about Sam's unresponsive reaction. This did not go unnoticed by the should-be-listening Carly Shay. She took note of it then finally interrupted Melanie.

"We should go now. Hang out at my house maybe."

"Yeah." "Sure." "Should've suggested that before Shay." Freddie, Melanie and Sam responded respectively.

* * *

**Few days later**

"You sure we should show Melanie?" Carly asked, "You do hate talking about her so..."

"Yeah. I might as well. So some idiots," She looked at Freddie, "won't be so shocked when they see "me" doing good deeds."

"Whatever Sam." Freddie retorted. "Anyway, we go live in a few."

"Alright. Let's do this! You ready Mel?" Sam asked.

"Ready!"

"Okay. In 5, 4, 3, 2..." Freddie pointed at the two hosts.

"Wassup people? I'm Sam"

"I'm Carly and this is iCarly where we love to stick our feet in questionable blue goo." The two girls started stomping around a strange bluish liquid. Soquid. Whatever.

"Today, in the end of the show, we will be introducing you to a special surprise guest!"

Freddie zoomed the camera to show Carly and Sam's exaggerated faces when they said the words "special" and "surprise".

**~Later~**

"Before we go -" Sam started.

"We would love to introduce you to -" Carly continued.

"SAM'S SISTER" "MY SISTER" Carly and Sam said.

Freddie zoomed out and focused the camera on Melanie.

"Hey! I'm Melanie and I'm really Sam's sister" She grinned.

"Yep. And you might think, Twice the Sam, twice the danger, right?" Carly asked.

"Well you're wrong. This girl from the same mother is nothing like me." Sam joked "It's sad really."

"It's true." Carly nodded.

"So, go tell us about yourself before, Fredderly over there cuts you off"

"SAM!" Freddie groaned.

"Well, I guess I could say that I am dating Freddie, the tech producer." Melanie stated, "C'mon out here"

Freddie switch to camera B and walked over to them.

"It's true." Carly informed.

"See, she's nothing like me" Sam grumbled.

Freddie glared at her while hugging Melanie only to find Sam just smiling innocently.

"I guess that's all the time we have today"

"Bye now"

"Later"

"Bye-" Freddie's farewell got cut off by Sam's "No one cares, dork!"

Carly rolled her eyes, while walking over to the cart. She ignored Sam and Freddie's bickering and Melanie's attempt to stop their fighting, so she can focus on the iCarly comments. Her eyes widened as she saw a commotion going on.

"GUYS! LOOK AT THESE COMMENTS!" She yelled. The trio walked over to the tech cart to see the reason why Carly interrupted their little moment.

_iLoveSamandCarly: What is this?! SAM HAS A TWIN?!_

_Nevelcanjumpoffapond: That's pretty random. Lol._

_Sedward: WTF. Her sister and FREDDIE ARE DATING?!_

_Mandy_1: I luv iCarly. GREAT SHOW GUYS! QUACK QUACK!_

Those were some of the comments on they saw first glance. Carly pointed to something on the bottom of the page.

_Apathetically_Concerned: Freddie + Melanie + Dating = Felanie?! Sounds A LITTLE BIT EERIE don't you guys think?_

_TacosAreBomb: FOR REAL! CREDDIE WAS SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN_

_BlooCheese: LOL (at) Apathetically_concerned. SO TRUE! _

_SEDDIE4LYFE: I agree. It's a FELONY I tell ya!_

Freddie's, Melanie's and Sam's eyes grew as soon as they read it.

"What exactly did the last one say?"

Carly reread one of the comments. "She wrote, 'I agree. It's a felony I tell ya.'"

Sam snickered. "Well it is a funny coincidence."

"... What is seddie?" Melanie asked.

"Said eee? I think it's a fangirl thing" Sam replied, "You know when they go EEE after they see something cute?"

"Oh. Well, there are a lot of fans talking about Freddie and Melanie's relationship." Carly sighed, "Maybe we shouldn't have told them about it. The fans seem upset."

"Are they dissing us?" Melanie frantically asked, "They don't like me?!"

"No. I don't think they hate you personally," Freddie claimed, "I think they don't like us being together."

He started reading some more comments.

_inCREDDIEble: Sam's sister is ruining Carly's chance to be with Freddie._

_iShiptheBickeringDuo: I agree with you, although I think Sam should get with Freddie_

(Freddie heart, for some UNKNOWN REASON, started beating faster with the mention of Sam being interested in him.)

_ALLABOUTMEftw: Melanie's cool guys. She reminds me of Carly. :) I hope we see more of her in later episodes!"_

_"_Yeah. Apparently, I was supposed to hook up with either Carly or Sam, so they're blaming you for it." Freddie concluded, "Sorry."

"But I have no interest in you Freddie" Carly whispered.

"Me and Freddie?!" Sam exclaimed at the same time. Her heart, like Freddie's, started beating faster for some reason and her stomach did some flips.

Melanie looked concerned and worried for the first time ever. Usually, she was okay with everything, from Sam trying to convince her she was adopted, to Freddie going on a date with her for the first time just because he thought she was Sam.

"I think we should go home, Sam." She looked at her younger-by-a-few-minutes sister seriously.

"Uh.. I can't sleep over?" Sam asked, irritated.

"No." She started dragging Sam out the room, "See you guys tomorrow!" With that, the Pucketts left, leaving the remaining two confused teens behind.

* * *

_AN: My school is starting in about a week and I still have to finish my AP English Language and AP Calculus homework. Heh. Instead, I decided to do this. :D_

_I just made up the name Portsea. I don't know if it's a real place or not. I think it's a hotel o_O. Not sure. I based 'Portsea Village' to this place I like to visit whenever I get bored called Seaport Village. I went there last week. :) That place is usually filled with tourists, couples, or friends who wants to take pictures and really the only thing to do is eat at one of the restaurants there or walk around. So yes. And Freddielion = Dandelion. .... In case no one got that. D: Oh. I made up the iCarly usernames so I don't know if they're real or not.  
_

_Any mistakes you can't stand? Tell me. Last time I checked, the word count was 1,430. I checked before making an Author's Note so I guess that's a lot? Eh. Whatever. It took a while for me to write this. Heh sorry. Only one person, **KeyLimePie14**, reviewed, meaning only one person actually liked my story. Of course I got alerts but that's like, "I'm interested but didn't like it." Haha. I don't really mind. I just wanted to give **KeyLimePie14** a shout out since I read some of her/his stories and it's pretty good, so check out some of them. ANYWAY, I updated because I promised I would update last week but ... I got lazy.  
_

_So, I apologize for any errors you see. I only write at night.. eheh. Review if you want. If you do, tell me if they're in character. I really am trying to make this funny. I don't think it is "LOL" funny, more like a chuckle... eh. Whatever. Hope you liked it.  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**~Shay's place~**

Carly and Freddie watched them go.

"Well..."

"So..."

"Do you like Melanie, like, for real?" Carly asked suddenly. She really wanted to know if his feelings for her was real, since she suspected he and Sam had some sort of feelings towards each other.

"You know, I really... Hey, how about we get some of that chicken pot pie?" He replied, obviously avoiding the question.

"Freddie.." She looked at him with her infamous puppy dog look.

He sighed, "To be honest, I don't know. When we kissed, it wasn't like the last time."

"Oh, you mean back when you thought she was Sam?"

"What? No, I mean bef-" He stopped himself before he spoke of _it_.

"What?"

"I mean, yeah. It was different. That time. At that club."

"So you thought you felt something when you thought that Melanie was Sam."

"Uh.. Sure."

She looked at him incredulously, "Seriously?"

"I, uh.. I guess?"

She shook her head. "You really are an idiot sometimes, Freddie." And with that, she stood up and walked to the door.

"I'll be in the bathroom taking a shower." She says, as she grabbed a small chair on her way out.

He stood there for a while, thinking about the conversation that took place. He was honestly confused. _What the chocolate did I do?_ With that thought, he walked out of the studio and slowly made his way down the stairs.

When he got down, he found Spencer doing Spencer things. Freddie saw a number of colorful bouncy balls, bendy straws; what he hoped to be fake rubber goldfish lying on the couch.

"I'm not even gonna ask," Freddie muttered.

Upon hearing someone talk, Spencer looked up. "Hey, Freddo."

"Hey Spence." He greeted. Spencer saw the disturbed look on his face.

"What's wrong kid?"

"Well, uh, you know Melanie?"

Spencer merely nodded.

"Well, we started going out a few days ago. And, well, today on iCarly, Carly and Sam introduced her. Then Sam asked her to tell the viewers something about herself, so Melanie told the viewers that we were going out."

"Ah, I see. Continue,"

"Then after, the fans bombarded-"

"Bombarded?"

He nodded, reassuringly, "Bombarded, our site with comments like," Freddie used his best mocking voice, " 'Oh, She's ruining Sam's chance to be with Freddie!' and other comments related to that."

"Oh, okay. Why do you care?" Spencer asked.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I don't think you should really care about what the fans think. If you liked Melanie, you would've just ignored them."

Freddie hesitated, "They're... Our fans.. Of course, I care about what they say."

"Actually, Freddo, I think you're using that to distract yourself from the real reason," He stated wisely. "Wait, so, they think you belong with Sam?"

"I guess. Her or Carly." He answered.

"So you got upset when they suggested Sam?"

"Uh... Yeah, sure."

"Really, Freddie? Reeally?" Spencer mockingly asks, prolonging the last word.

"Are you trying to imply something? Something like me having feelings for Sam?" He was incredulous.

"I didn't say that," Spencer suggested, but he was smiling.

After glaring at the eldest Shay in the apartment, Freddie sighed. Then, Spencer spoke up.

"So, did you guys kiss?"

"... WHAT?!"

"You and Melanie?"

"Oh. Yeah. Twice, I think."

"And, how was that like?"

"Eh. Normal, I guess. It just felt.. Normal. Honestly, I didn't feel a thing."

"Really now?"

"I guess."

"Well, you have two choices there, kid: Deny your real feelings or admit you have feelings for '_Sam-one_' else. Can't really tell you what to choose though."

"Huh. Thanks Spence. I'm going home now; tell Carly I'll see her tomorrow. Later." He then walked out of the apartment.

Mrs. Benson was working that day, so Freddie was lucky to have the house to himself. He took off his shoes and walked to the bathroom to take a quick cold shower. After, he walked to the kitchen and grabbed a can of Springles. He felt like he needed to indulge. He then left his apartment to go out to the fire escape. He sat on his chair and looked at the nice Seattle night sky and thought about his conversations with the Shay siblings.

_"You think you felt something when you thought Melanie was Sam?"_

_I knew something felt different when she kissed me that night. It really wasn't anything like it was with Sam._

_"Really Freddie? Reeaaally?"_

_"Deny your real feelings or admit you have feelings for 'Sam-one' else"_

He finally got it (and also realized that Spencer made a pun using Sam's name).

_They think I like Sam._ He tried to laugh but he couldn't. _Oh, geez._ His mind started wandering and began imagining how life would be like with Sam as his girlfriend. The hand-holding, the possible compliments or common insults she might throw at him, the kissing. _That's a bunch of... Crud._

**~Puckett's Place~**

Fifteen minutes after leaving the Carly's apartment complex quietly, or in this case, a quiet Melanie dragging a noisy Sam, they finally reached their home.

"Why did you drag me out of there, Mel?" Sam asked while dusting herself off while Melanie unlocked the door. She didn't say anything, she just pointed to their room. Sam looked at her sister weirdly but walked to the kitchen and grabbed some necessities; like two cans of peppy cola, three giant cans of Springles, etc., then went up to their,(technically 'hers' since Melanie lives at a dorm) room.

Sam's room was simple. She had light green walls that went with the green in their living room. Normally, her temporary sanctuary would put a pig's pen to shame, but whenever her sister came over, it looked decent and livable. She had a desk near her bed, where she would do her homework. -- Okay, fine, but that's what she would use it for if she _felt_ like doing any of her assignments. On her bed, there was her sister. Sam knew that her sister was normally happy, so when she saw that serious and worried look on her face, she knew that something was wrong.

"Well?" Sam asked, as she took a seat on the chair near her desk.

"Do you think Freddie likes me, you know, for _me_?" Melanie asked.

"Of course he likes you," Sam grumbled, "You're almost exactly like Carly. And if you haven't heard, he's been 'in love' with her since the sixth grade."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I guess the only flaw is that you have my face," Sam laughed humorlessly.

"What?"

"I always bag on him and chiz, so I won't be surprised if he cringes or whatever everytime he sees our (my) face,"

Melanie looked at her sister and although she was looking back, she knew Sam's mind was elsewhere.

"You know you guys are actually close friends, right?"

Sam scoffed.

"You are. I see the way he acts around you. It's like he's happy, but he doesn't wanna show it. Also, the way he looks at you.." Melanie stopped.

That's when she knew why there was some sort of hesitation when she kissed Freddie on their (technically) second date. They kissed before and after that kiss, she remembered him saying something.

"Wait. Did you guys kiss?"

Sam stopped chomping on her second can of Springles. _Oh shit nitz._

"What makes you think that?"

_I knew it_, Melanie thought, "Well, on our first date, before when he thought I was you, he said something like, 'You swore we would never do that again!' or something."

_Freddie is such an idiot. Why would he say that? Now everyone will know_, Sam thought.

Melanie examined Sam's expression while she talked about Freddie. She knew what she had to do if her assumptions were right.

"Do you have any feelings for him, Sam?"

* * *

_AN: Eh. I had to force myself to write this. I think I could have done better... But it's cool though since someone, **EnergizerBunnieBoo**, checked it. :) Hopefully you guys liked it. Again, I tried making it __funny with some parts being all serious.. Yeah. Anyway, school started and my classes are starting to annoy the crap outta me.. Which is my excuse for writing this. :) OH! And if you guys happen to not like the ending, the pairing or whatever, by all means write your own alternative ending (I think it's called).. Yeah. :)  
_

_I don't know when I'll write the next (which I'm pretty sure is the last) chapter so.. heh. Sorry. :D Review it you want._

_PS: OH SNAP. I loved iSpeed Date. :D I even (sorta) enjoyed the Creddie dance. It was cute. :) However, I'm still going for SEDDIE. .. Heh. Yeah that's it.  
_


	4. Chapter 4

"Do you have any feelings for him, Sam?"

"I, uh-" Sam started, until she was interrupted by a familiar song.

_L-O-L I text your celly. Gotta spell out go to he—_Sam's phone rang. She used this opportunity to avoid the question and grabbed her phone answering it quickly. She didn't bother looking at caller ID.

"Hello?" She answered, avoiding her sister's gaze.

"_Can I speak to Melanie please?" _The familiar nubby voice asked.

"No she died," she replied then quickly hung up the phone.

Melanie gave her a questioning look, where Sam just shrugged. A few seconds later Sam's phone rang again. She sighed and answered the phone once more.

"Hello?"

"_Melanie died?"_

**~Freddie's Place~**

"Melanie died?" He sounded frantic. He looked at his phone and realized he dialed Sam's number by mistake. _I must have been stopped at her number while I thought about my feelings for her or something, _he thought, shaking his head.

"_No, hold on."_ Freddie can hear some rustling, _probably from a bag of chips or something_, then finally Melanie picked up.

"_Hey Freddie._"

"Hey Melanie. Sorry, I thought I dialed you guys' house phone."

"_It's okay. Listen, can you call back later? Sam and I are actually in the middle of something."_ He could hear Sam in the background ("NO WE AREN'T! IF YOU CAN HEAR ME FREDWAD, DON'T BELIEVE HER SHE'S A LIAR!"). He couldn't help but chuckle.

"Oh, okay then. I actually need to talk to you though so when you guys are done, can you call me or something? It's kind of important."

"_Yeah, sure. Talk to you later then. Sam says bye." _

"Later." He hung up the phone and started thinking of a way to break the news to the Puckett twins.

**~Sam's Place~**

"Can you just please answer my question, Sam?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Mel."

"Look, if you do, it's okay. Stop trying to protect your pride and just admit it."

"Alright, you wanna know what I think of your relationship with the dork?" Melanie nodded, "I think that the viewers were right. If you were to get married, or some chizz, I would refer to you guys' relationship as a 'Felanie' because I think that that breaks all the laws that I have grown accustomed to. I mean, honestly, I thought Freddie and I's relationship would one day escalate to something more. Sure, we haven't admitted anything but I thought the boy and I had mutual feelings."

"Sam..."

"No, I'm not saying I'm in love with him or anything but I do feel like we have something special. But I was obviously wrong about that. I guess Freddie hasn't changed and would still prefer girls like you and Carly over me." Sam concluded sadly. Her face wasn't glistening with tears and she wasn't sobbing or bawling like someone had torn her heart out, though she had to admit that it sure felt that way. She refused to act like that though.

"Listen, Sam, I think that you're wrong," Melanie consoled, "Look, I felt out of place with him. It was like he was trying to get me to react the same way you would. On our 'second' first date, he actually 'joked' about what I'd do if he took the ham from my plate."

"So?"

Melanie sighed, "Okay, nevermind. I'll just continue this talk later, alright? I have to go talk to Freddie."

"No promises," Sam mumbled, "I'm heading back to Carly's."

She grabbed her jacket and phone and walked towards the door. "Oh, and don't tell your dork of a boyfriend anything I said."

Melanie just sighed and called Freddie.

"_Hey."_

"Hey, let's meet up somewhere?"

_"Ah. Okay. I'll meet you at BF Wangs."_

**~BF Wangs~**

They sat across from each other not saying a thing. Freddie decided he should start.

"Melanie, I have a confession to make."

"Yeah, I have a feeling it's similar to what I have to say," Melanie replied, "It's about Sam right?"

"Uh..."

"I figured," she gave a reassuring smile, "So you wanna end it now or after our food arrives?"

"Heh, let's just eat our meal as friends then," he grinned, "and I am really really sorry."

"I sorta knew when we first met, when you kept claiming that I was just Sam."

"Ah. I'm sorry though.. I mean, I didn't realize 'til recently..."

"It's fine, really," Melanie giggled, "You were pretty gullible. I can see how Sam can trick you so easily."

"Hey! The email looked really real. And you happen to show up right after that happens?"

Both Freddie and Melanie laughed and had a great time as they ate their food.

**~Carly's place~**

"CARLAAY! I'M BACK!" Sam called out as she successfully picked the lock to the Shay residence.

"I thought you weren't sleeping over?" Carly asked as she walked down the stairs.

"Well, you know I can't stay away from my best friend for more than a minute," Sam joked.

"Yeah, or you just wanted our ribs."

"That's just a plus, honest!" The two girls laughed and started watching _Girly Cow_.

A few hours later, they heard a knock. Carly answered and allowed the two teens to enter.

"Hey Carls," Freddie and Melanie greeted.

"Hey guys. Where did you guys go?"

"BF Wangs. We had a talk and thought it would be best to just stay friends," they explained as they walked in.

"Where's Sam?" Freddie asked. He knew she was here but he didn't see her on the couch or raiding the Shay's fridge.

"The bathroom. Even twins have to go sometime," Carly joked, remembering what she told him when he first asked where Melanie was.

Sam walked out of the bathroom with her eyes closed as she smelled her hand, "Hey Carls, your soap smells amazing! I'd totally use it to wash my hand after I use the bathroom if they made all of them smell like the one you guys have!"

Hearing Sam's comment made the three in the room laugh which surprised Sam since she thought it was just her and Carly.

"Oh, hey dipthong," She looked at Freddie then at her sister, "Boring version of me."

"Oh, Sam. I love you too!" Melanie cooed while Freddie mumbled something about demons having no respect while trying to suppress a smile.

After spending time with Carly, she felt a lot better. She even told her that she felt something for their technical producer. Carly, being the good friend that she is, comforted her as they watched television.

"We went to eat after we broke up." Melanie started. She knew that Sam would ask what they did so she might as well start.

"Oh, goody," Sam said with a huge hint of sarcasm, "I'm sure Freddichini took it well?"

"As a matter of fact, _Samantha_, I did. It was mutual."

"What did you call me, Fred_dog_?" Sam seethed.

"What's wrong Sam_antha?_" He smirked. Melanie and Carly just watched their exchange, feeling amused. They both know that this is their own way of showing their emotions towards each other so they didn't want to interfere.

"Don't you EVER call me that again, Fredditch!" She exclaimed before tackling him.

"GET OFF ME DEMON!"

"NO!"

They wrestled for a bit before finally the boy was able to land on top of the blonde and pinned her down.

"When did you get so strong, dork?"

"Same time the voice got lower," he replied smugly, "I also learned from the best."

"Great job, Fredward," Sam grinned, "I'll get you back you know."

"Wouldn't want it any other way, Princess Puckett." The two wore their infamous smirk and forgot about the two audience members until they coughed.

"Woah. Heh, okay get off of me, Freddie." He complied and helped her up.

"Sam, I think I'm going to go home now. You know mom needs help putting on her bikini. Wanna help?" Melanie asked, knowing full well that her sister will refuse.

"Gross. Nah, I'll just sleep over here. I'll see you tomorrow sis." She waved and gave her a smile.

Melanie laughed and gave the rest of the group a wave before walking out. She made it to the lobby when her phone vibrated, meaning she got a text message.

_Thanks, Mel. I kno I dont say this enough but Im glad to have you as my twin. Even if you are an embarrassment to me. _

_Later, Sam._

She chuckled and decided to protect the text message. _If they don't admit out loud their feelings for each other by the time I leave for school, I can just threaten to blackmail her with this until she confesses_, Melanie thought. Then she wondered when she started having ideas like blackmailing people._ From Sam, of course,_ she laughed,_ I have learned from the best._

_

* * *

_

_AN: ARRGH. Really late. I just wanted to finish this. I'm sorry if it was rushed or crappy. Did anyone catch the reference in the beginning? Heh. I just could not help myself. Anyway, the end. I'm not happy with this story at all. But it would be hypocritical of me if I didn't finish it so I forced myself to open up word and type this up. I'd like to thank all the reviewers. Honestly, I would have just stopped with the last chapter if it weren't for you guys. I actually forgot I had a story up until random people added it to their alerts, heheh.. Again, sorry if it is bad. I forgot where I was going with this story. Technically nothing happened, ya know? I just felt like Sam and Freddie aren't ready for the relationship stage, especially since Freddie just broke up with her sister. Heh. Just saying. _

_PS: I liked iGot a Hot Room. It was very funny. I'm not sure when or what the next iCarly episode is. Does anyone know? Oh and I saw Jerry Trainor on my way to Comic Con last month. He was eating at this restaurant. I wish I had my camera though. Hah. Ah well. Review if ya want. Or not.  
_


End file.
